


This Means War

by RatPrince, Smooth Vodka (RatPrince)



Category: True Crime - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Dylann Roof - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Tickling, True Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/RatPrince, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPrince/pseuds/Smooth%20Vodka
Summary: Just a tiny cute date Drabble, I debated posting any of these given that I like my oneshots to have a bit of substance to them but as I'm working on new things and only have one work for Dylann I figured what the hell.As always, these works are based around the thought of 'what if they made different choices in life'
Relationships: Dylann Roof/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	This Means War

This Means War~

Dylann Roof x Reader  
Drabble 

Dylann stands in front of the entertainment center that holds the living room tv and DVD player. He had invited you to spend the day with him. He was currently shuffling through movies trying to pick one that you could stand. All of his German memorabilia documentaries and such got mixed in with the rest of the two of yours movie collection.

He grumbles to himself about something before he hears you huff, "Dylann please, just pick something." You said a tad frustrated. He turns around and flashes you a small smile before grabbing a war setting type movie and throwing it on. 

He walks back over to you and takes his seat next to you on the couch, one arm goes around your shoulders and the other reaches to his face and starts to fix his hair. The previews for the movie that came out years ago play idly on while you move in close to your boyfriend and you feel him tense up before his muscles release and he comfortably moves closer to you. 

His strong hand finds yours and takes it, the two resting on his thigh as you watch. Minutes pass and he eventually gets up to go to the kitchen and press play. You smile at him and stretch, the hem of your tank top exposing your skin. He returns with a ice cold bottle of water and sets it on the coffee table. 

He presses the play button on the DVD player and walks the short distance to the couch to sit back down with you. As you unknowingly watch in as the beginning credits play your boyfriend as noticed some exposed skin peaking out from under your blanket. He smirks slightly as he takes a drink from his bottle. The condensation chilling his fingers. 

"(Y/N), were you aware of the symbolism that the director intended the audience to pick up on with this character-" you roll your eyes and ignore him as Dylann starts to give you a complete backstory to the movie that he has probably watched 5 times. 

Unbeknownst to you his cold wet hand was making its way to your side, and GRAB

"dYLANN NO-" You grabbed at his hand as he began to tickle you mercilessly. "You think I'm sooo boring don't you (Y/N)?" He says though his laughing at your pleading face. He knew you hated being tickled. And you hardly expected him to be the one to try to ATTACK you like this. He stops momentarily to let you catch your breath. You both were practically falling off of the couch in the position you were in.

"Dylann. Stop. Or this will mean war." You say to him, giving the most serious face you could muster. He looks you up and down and gives you the look of, 'are you really in any position to make threats?' But he had to admit, you face was pretty damn convincing. "I only thought I would spice things up (Y/N)..I worry about you getting fed up with me you know." He looks away, his anxiety flaring up thinking about how he could sabotage his whole relationship if he felt the need to. 

You look at his face, picking up on his facial expression you quickly intervene with his intrusive thoughts by placing your hands on his face. He grimaces as you move his bangs out of his face. But when he opens his blue eyes and looks at you it soothes him. He leans down and kisses your forehead, "Thank you, for putting up with me. I love you." You touch foreheads and embrace, both calming down and resting with each other as the movie that planned to be forgotten about all along plays softly in the background as you two take a evening cat nap.


End file.
